1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector incorporating a liquid crystal device for image formation.
2. Related Art
As a liquid crystal projector in the past, there is a liquid crystal projector employing a twist nematic liquid crystal panel. In the liquid crystal projector, two optical elements for compensation including uniaxial elements having optical axes, which orient a rubbing direction and tilt by a predetermined angle with respect to an incidence surface, are arranged between the liquid crystal panel and an incident side polarizer and between the liquid crystal panel and an emitting side polarizer (see JP-A-2004-198650). In such a liquid crystal projector, it is possible to compensate for a pre-tilt of a liquid crystal by adjusting the optical axes and the thickness of the optical elements for compensation arranged near the liquid crystal panel. Hence it is possible to improve a contrast.
However, when, for example, inexpensive crystal plates having high workability are adopted as the uniaxial optical anisotropic elements described above, it is possible to improve a contrast near a front direction. However, there is a limit in compensation concerning obliquely incident light. Therefore, a sufficient viewing angle characteristic is not obtained.